The present invention relates generally to a meeting summarization method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer program product for extracting or bookmarking the key segments of the audio recorded during meetings to create a meeting summarization.
Often, business meetings are recorded, so that the audio can be played back at a later time. A meeting attendee or other interested party may want to find a particular segment of audio from a prior meeting. However, it can be cumbersome to listen to long segments of audio, just to find the useful pieces of information embedded in the playback stream.
Conventional meeting summarization techniques consider capturing meeting notes from multiple attendees and related multimedia in a central place. The summarization is done by linking notes entered into a web application with video and other media (e.g. video, slides, etc.) captured and stored on server. The meeting attendees enter the meeting minutes directly in a web form.
However, needs in the art include the needs to automatically extract or bookmark the key segments of the audio recorded during meetings, which then may be used, for example, to create a meeting summarization.